Black Maelstrom
Black Maelstrom is a Blocksworld military community member, the former president of Mongolia and Private Military Contractor/International terrorist. As Black Maelstrom Personality Black Maelstrom is a bitter, angry, and erratic person, sometimes described as an 'Anti-Hero' personality. He often shows distaste for even his allies, but cares deeply about his true comrades, and Mongolia itself. He is also strongly anti-magic, going as far as to start a near genocide of dragons and hold the BBC headquarters hostage to get his views across. He is the closest representation of the real Maelstrom user. History BWERT The BWERT is Black Maelstrom's first faction. He seemingly appeared out of nowhere and joined the military community. Taking inspiration from the BWPD, the Blocksworld Emergency Response Team was formed to react to terrorist threats faster than most factions. It was also to be the successor to the BWPD, But this plan ended when the 2021 Elections were cancelled due to the Equalizer Riots. The Equalizer Militia After the Equalizers were formed, Black Maelstrom was a rioter in the 2021 London Riots. He was shown gunning down PCAC rioters and causing chaos in general. Later, he was the one who came up with the four commander system. Even though this plan was in place, the knights (equalizer ground forces) quickly gained the most power under Maelstrom, even more than the kings(main command force) and he was mainly said to be the Equalizer leader. During the time of Equalizer organized attacks, Azurepan claimed he was shot by multiple Equalizers or "Black Maelstrom supporters." It is unknown if undisciplined members did this, or if it was staged propaganda. The Equalizers started losing men when cpt. Canada betrayed them, but things only got worse. The Equalizers lost all men but CT101 and Black Maelstrom. Maelstrom was devastated. Among this, the PMRDD AND UMDO began attacking them. Black maelstrom and the remaining loyal knights escaped to china, where they found asylum. CaptainUSunited then proceeded to break international law, but still apprehend Black maelstrom. CT was never caught. After Maelstrom was apprehended by CaptainUSunited, he was then sent to fort ocean for trial. He was convicted guilty of breaking international law, use of illegal military weapons, breaking and entering, and murder of the first degree. He was then sent to Fort Ocean for detainment. When german insurgents came and blew a hole in fort ocean to rescue Azure, Maelstrom's cell was damaged had a chunk of the wall and floor torn out. He ran and knocked out a confused guard and stole his telephone and gun. He called some former but loyal Equalizers to pick him up. He then jumped into the ocean and attempted to climb up on the other side of fort ocean. He got caught and told the would be rescuer Equalizers this before he got picked up, preventing them from getting captured with him. Released from Fort Ocean When Black Maelstrom was released from his prison after the NHDA disbanded, he maintained a mostly civilian life in New York under the Noelsnook presidency. He continued his intense military training, but he didn't fight in any wars. Maelstrom began to come back to wars, and briefly fought in Russia against NOELSNOOK and Databites as a mercenary. He participated in a few large battles but mainly small territorial skirmishes. The Inquisition Category:Players Category:Members